The Tiger and The Crow
by Kryu19
Summary: Set 2 years after the events of Durarara! this story is an alternate timeline of SH and focuses on the relationship of Heiwajima Shizuo and Vorona.
1. Chapter 0-Prologue

(This is a Durarara! pairing of Shizuo and Vorona and everything related to Ryogo Narita's work is respectfully owned by him. This fanfic is made for entertainment purposes only.)

Disclaimer*

This is a prolouge taking place at the final fight of Shizuo and Izaya in the last arc of the DRRR! x2 anime but more flashier and I did not read the novels or the manga. Either way enjoy -.

 _Near Russia Sushi_

 _Rokujo and Aoba is watching at the distance as they see Shizuo dragging a soda machine slamming it towards Izaya. And as he dodges it he gave Shizuo a smug grin. The looks of Izaya's face only pissed Shizuo even more, but he stared in silence and looked at his limp shoulder before placing a hand over it and forcing the muscles to move back as his hand pushed the bone back to its place, then he moved it in a circular motion causing the bone to pop back in, relocating his shoulder and prepares to fight Izaya._

"Hmph! Showing off Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted.

 _Shizuo continued to be silent, while Izaya's taunting nature also disappeared in silence._

 _There was silence for both men who are about to settle things. As they continued the silence a piece of paper flew in between them. As the paper slowly lands they both charged at each other. Izaya thrusted his knife while Shizuo spins and gives Izaya a right backhand following it with a left kick. Izaya staggers and recovers by swiping his knife multiple times at Shizuo, as he swiped his knife upwards, Shizuo immediately punched Izaya on his ribs. Izaya was losing his cool, he knows that he can't let this "monster" beat him and gripped his knife harder. Shizuo felt that he's gonna be a tough customer, and as Izaya flipped his knife in a stabbing motion, Shizuo immediately dodges it but was bombarded with a series of slashes from Izaya._

 _Shizuo then rolls towards Izaya and saw something on the signs that Izaya's knife slashed through. It was filled with multiple slashes in every direction and as he saw this Izaya smirked and continued to attack Shizuo forcing him to go on defensive. Shizuo kicked a telephone booth at Izaya but he jumps over it and delivers a downward slash, Shizuo dodges it and Izaya chains his slash upward while slicing a strand of Shizuo's hair. Shizuo counters with a right hook followed up by a left hook. As Shizuo hits Izaya he swiped his blade extremely fast like his hands weren't even visible forcing Shizuo to run away. Izaya continued and hits Shizuo on his left arm and on his left leg, and completely pissed off Shizuo a lot._

 _He charges at Izaya without effort until he noticed that Shizuo's attacks are getting more faster and stronger through the pressure of the wind he felt as he dodges. Izaya's smirk disappeared and turned into shock, but he was suddenly distracted by the explosion at Russia Sushi. Shizuo then takes the opportunity to punch Izaya in the face forcing him to go defensive. Izaya defended himself but it was too late, Shizuo attacked him liked he've never seen before. Shizuo unleashed rapid combination of punches followed by swift kicks breaking Izaya's defense and lands a left punch at Izaya breaking his arms while making a loud crack sound launching him. Shizuo breathes heavily while his left hand bleeds from the punch he made. Shizuo drags the soda machine towards Izaya, defeated and leaning against a lamp post._

"Heh… just do it monst- AHHH!" Izaya gasped.

 _Izaya looked at his left side and saw knife stuck on it. Shizuo recognises the knife that it was from Vorona's. She points her gun at Izaya planning something._

"Vorona?" Shizuo asked.

"Shizuo-senpai you're human. The chances of you becoming a beast impossible…"

 _Shizuo drops the soda machine as he realizes that Vorona will kill Izaya._

Don't do it, you idiot! What will it do good for you if you become a killer?"

"Please rest Senpai. I've always been a beast… Who loves to kill…"

 _Izaya laughed and replied:_

"You're still a human being. Just a run-of-the-mill human being."

 _At the distance Tom is running away from the Saika army with Simon, Dennis and Kine._

"Wait a minute. Is that Shizuo?" said Tom

 _Just as Vorona is ready to shoot Izaya Simon interrupts her by throwing a flashbang blinding her with Shizuo and Izaya._

 _But the flash continues._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The light slowly disappears lighting up behind a bartender buying three cans of coffee instead of two._

"Its been two years huh?"

"Vorona…"


	2. Chapter 1-The Restored Peace

"It's been two years since that flea disappeared and nothing has changed. To them, to them, to them, to them, to him, to her, and to me."

"Hey Shizuo, I might need your help here, client's been stubborn since we came."

 _Tom called Shizuo who's having a smoke outside the apartment thinking deeply of the events that happened two years ago from meeting Vorona to confronting Izaya and ending their rivalry._

"Heard ya Tom-san." Shizuo responded and went to Tom.

"No luck?"

"Yeah, guy's locked himself inside and keeps on talking nonsense. Careful, he may pack heat but not that much ok?"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU MY PRECIOUS JEWELS YOU GREEDY BASTARDS!" shouted by the client accompanied by indistinct noises in his room.

"Well, that's way I'm here. Things that needed heavy lifting."

 _Shizuo forcibly opened the door to get the client to pay his bills but he's nowhere to be seen. Shizuo looked around the room but the client is hiding in his closet and quietly hits Shizuo with a bat in the head. Shizuo held his head in pain and drops his shades._

"Oh... Ohh shit... I hit him. I FUCKING HIT HIM!"

"I. FUCKING. HEARD YOU!" Shizuo shouted.

 _Shizuo punches the client through the wall leaving a hole in his apartment while Tom enters and looks at the scene and how bad the damage was accidentally done by Shizuo._

"Sheesh, you're still a short fuse just like before. Well looks like our client's gonna be paying more. Damn look at these baseball gears, he's a big fan. No wonder why he can't pay up." Tom replied.

 _Shizuo picks up his shades and wipes the dust on it._

"Sorry Tom-san I got carried away... Again..."

"Well without you I might be in hospital or rather dead but don't worry that's the last client for today. Want to go to Simon for dinner?"

"Heh, sure maybe sushis can calm me down for a bit."

 _The two men left and went to the restaurant to eat their dinner, meanwhile in Russia, a luxurious man together with a woman is driving down the snowy road._

"Are you done with your trip around the world?" asked by the man.

"Yes Father, and for tomorrow I will go back to Japan." the woman replied.

"Is it because of that man?"

"Yes Father, because of that man."

"What made you peek an interest to him in the first place?"

"His strength… it was different…"

"Can you describe me his strength?"

"His strength exceeds greater than any normal man. From feeling no pain from my detachable knife to blocking a bulldozer and shrugging it off like nothing happened."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Shizuo… Heiwajima Shizuo…"

 _"Heiwajima Shizuo, what makes you interesting to my daughter?" thought by the man._

 _"I'm coming back…"_

 _"Shizuo-senpai…"_


	3. Chapter 2-An Unsuspected Visitor

_At Russia Sushi, Simon is seen helping a drunk customer walk home while advertising their restaurant till he saw Tom and Shizuo across the street._

"Thank you sir for coming at Russia Sushi, we hope to see you dine here again. O Shizuo! What brings you here?" Simon greeted.

"Well, we don't have that many clients today so we decided to get ourselves diner and go home." Tom replied.

"Yeah, just like Tom-san said they're not that many clients today."

"Ooohh, so not that many clients have been paying their debts? But let's continue the chitchat inside, after all meals chatting blends together." Simon replied.

 _The Russian invited his friends to his restaurant and ordered their meals to be cooked and continued their discussion._

"So how are things going right now Simon, any suspicious people, groups or events happening in the city?" Shizuo asked while taking a seat.

"So far peace is felt throughout the city. The youngsters are enjoying their youth, the Black Rider's still roaming around the city, no supernatural beings or events, and no conflict between the yakuza and gangs of Ikebukuro" Simon replied while getting their meals.

 _As Simon finish his news Tom and Shizuo's meals was served to them and prepared to eat._

"I see, so how about you two, has your business grow for the past two years?" Tom asked while gulping his food.

"Yes Tom an increase of customers have come to our restaurant growing more income. Ever since the Saika incident here at Russia Sushi many people like tourists and journalists came and ask mostly about it"

 _Celty's POV_

 _Celty just got to Shinra's apartment and sat down to the couch to watch tv after a long day of work._

"Ugh, another day finished, at least the jobs I had doesn't involve anymore ruckus and mostly deliveries from different companies. But unfortunately that traffic enforcer's still coming after me."

 _Celty then remembered the day she got her head back and how Shinra is willing to love her no matter what as she tried to leave Ikebukuro only to be stopped by cutting off the shadowy substance of her body._

 _Shinra slowly tiptoed towards Celty to surprise her after a long day of work._

"...WELCOME HOME HONEEEEEY!" Shinra shouted.

 _Celty jumped out only finding out that it's just Shinra._

"You scared me there! I was tired from work all day. So is your day the same as I do?" Celty asked by her PDA.

"Of course my Beloved! I was also tired of work because you were far away from me rendering me lonely and cold. But now you're here with me and I'm with you, thus giving me warmth and joy to my body that'll give me strength for the future." Shinra exclaimed.

"Shinra don't talk to me like that, it's awkward. Besides, I haven't seen the new Koreanovela airing this week." Celty replied with shyness.

"Oh, did I offend you my dearest? Did I say something I shouldn't have, then I ask your forgiveness for my rude attitude." Shinra exclaimed.

 _Celty sighed and forgives Shinra._

"Ok, ok you can talk to me like that... My dear..."

"Yay! Thank you my Dear, now shall we start the show I was talking about?"

"Sure, let's start at the first episode"

 _"Looks like peace is really with me this time." Celty thought._

 _At Russia, a woman is prepared her luggage for a flight to Japan saying farewell to her father, it was Vorona._

"Are you sure that you'll be back for that man?" Drakon asked.

"Yes father, I said to him that I'll come back for him and challenge him in a duel. And with the knowledge that I learned from traveling for the past two years I may even match his strength."

"You said 'may', does that mean you'll be defeated?"

"No father, I won't..."

 _Vorona's remembered Shizuo's strength from the first time they've met to the construction site._

"...rona? Vorona?"

"Huh? Yes father?"

"I'll miss you Vorona, and please be safe with Simon and Dennis."

"... I'll miss you too father, thank you for letting me stay with Simon and Dennis."

"I know that you've already grown to a true woman and I hope you remain the the same. But don't worry Ill visit you in Japan soon."

"Goodbye father... I'll See you soon."

"See you soon too, Vorona."

 _Vorona said her farewells, so does her father and left to get a taxi to the airport._

 _Simon's POV_

 _Tom and Shizuo finished their meals and went home._

"Thanks for the meal Simon, been a long time since we ate here." Tom replied.

"Of course Tom-san! Friends are known to looked for each other right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow for another meal!"

"See ya." Shizuo waved as they went home.

"Happily Tom-san!" said Simon.

 _Simon closed their restaurant then they heard the phone ringing and answered it._

"Hello! This is Russia Sushi how can I help you? Oh Mr. Drakon, its been a long time... Yes... Who? Ms. Vorona? Tomorrow? I understand... Ok goodbye sir."

"So, who is it?" Dennis asked.

"It was from Mr. Drakon, he said that Lady Vorona is coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Well let's close the restaurant tomorrow and welcome her back."

 _Vorona's POV_

 _Vorona is now on her flight to Japan and readies herself for her return to Ikebukuro._

" _Shizuo_ - _senpai, I'm coming back for our duel, just you wait."_


	4. Chapter 3-Someone Came

_It was noon and Akane is accompanied by Mairu and Kururi at the park after a session of their training._

"So Akane-chan how's been training lately? Was it hard? Was it easy?" Mairu asked cheerfully.

"It's just in the right spot Mairu nee-chan. I think I learned more complex moves than before." Akane replied.

"Ohh, maybe a few more sessions and you may surpass us in combat, am I right Kurunee?"

"Sometime in the future Mauri you just have to wait." Kururi whispered.

"Ooohh! I can't wait any longer! Oh, by the way Akane you said Akabayashi-san will be the who'll pick you up right?"

"Yup! He said he went to visit an old friend and then he'll come to pick me up!"

 _At the distance, Tom and Shizuo is walking beside the park with a briefcase filled with money they collected suggesting to take a break from their debt collecting when Shizuo saw Akane and decided to check on them._

"That's two straight days in row of not getting into trouble, right Shizuo?"

"Yeah its really calming for us and we don't have to deal with stubborn clients giving excuses... Tom-san."

"Hmm?"

"I'll just check on Akane and the twins on how they've been going."

"Sure, I'll come with you too and greet them."

 _Tom and Shizuo went to the girls not too far away from them hanging out with each other._

"Shizuo nii-chan!" Akane greeted with excited

 _Akane hugs Shizuo with joy suprising both the sisters and Tom while Shizuo pets Akane's hair._

"How've you girls been?" Shizuo asked the trio.

"Ohh! Good Shizuo-san, Akane's been doing good and if she continues she might even surpass us, right Kurunee?"

 _Kururi nods._

"I've been training hard enough to catch up with you Shizuo nii-chan!"

"Huh, maybe in a few years you'll be able to surpass me."

 _While the girls are talking to Shizuo, Akabayashi arrives only to be surprised of what he saw. Akane chatting with Shizuo casually like normal people._

"The strongest man of Ikebukuro and Miss Akane talking to each other... Hhm... They seem friendly towards each other." Akabayashi thought.

 _Akabayashi continued towards the girls and as he came closer towards them Akane saw him excitedly running towards him while calling his name. Tom and Shizuo look who it was and both of them didn't recognize who Akabayashi was till he introduced himself._

"Akabayashi-saaaaan!"

"Ohh, Miss Akane how've been?" Akabayahi greeted.

"Good Akabayashi-san! I'm with Mauri and Kurunee-chan alongside Shizuo nii-chan!"

 _Akabayashi stood up and introduced himself to Tom and Shizuo._

"Hi! Name's Mizuki Akabayashi, nice to meet you two."

"Tom Tanaka, and he's Shizuo Heiwajima."

 _Akabayashi shook hands to Tom and Shizuo gladly._

"The strongest man of Ikebukuro huh? Don't worry I mean no trouble I was just surprised that Miss Akane hangs out with you."

"Oh! We don't really meet these girls too often. And sir? How are you related to Little Akane here?" Tom asked.

 _Akabayashi told the two to move a bit farther to the girls for privacy._

"This is a bit confidential but the truth is, I'm part of the Awakusu."

 _Tom gulped._

"But don't worry I don't hold any grudges to any of you two. I'm sure that your friend here knows that."

 _Tom sighed in relief while Shizuo is calm towards Akabayashi because he knows that the Awakusu has no more intentions of bothering him. As Akabayashi finished Akane went towards him and asked about her parents._

"Akabayashi-san, is mom and dad home?"

"They're not home yet. Do you wanna go somewhere to spend the noon?"

"Yes! Somewhere happy!"

"Don't forget about US Akabayashi-san!"

"How 'bout you two?"

"Sure!" both men agreed

"We'll store the briefcase first. After all our job's done already and we may get ourselves a treat." Tom replied.

 _The two brought the briefcase back to their office and went with Akabayashi. They then went to an arcade station to play till they're hungry. After buying snacks Akabayashi ask Shizuo a few questions._

"So, Shizuo how did you met Miss Akane?"

"It's a long story but it goes like this; She's staring at me while I'm eating at a fast food chain and I decided to check her out, and then she pulled out a stun gun and poked me with it."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, its like an ant bite."

"Well Miss Akane told me about that. Next, what's your relationship with Yuhei Hanejima? Don't worry I won't spill it out. I noticed that he similarly looks a bit like you and I've been hearing him a lot from the twins."

"He's my younger brother and I get pissed when people say his name for their own deeds."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna ruin my younger brother's reputation as an actor that he grew up with me, a violent person beating up thugs."

"Heh. You're a caring person and you know that right?"

"Yeah... And to my friends too..."

"And last. Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

 _Shizuo remained silent for a while and remembered someone who really wants to know more about him and heard her voice in his head._

 _Shizuo-senpai…_

"You still there? If you don't wanna talk 'bout this its alright, I'll let you pass."

 _Shizuo came back to his thoughts and replied:_

"Maybe one... But its just just a hunch..."

 _Akabayashi received a message from Akane's father that they're back home._

"I guess I'll ask you again sometime, Miss Akane's parents are looking for her and thanks for the nice chat."

"Sure, I'll see you again next time."

 _The twins said goodbye to Akane and Akabayashi while Tom and Shizuo left to continue their job. Hours passed by and it was already evening, the two decided to check out Russia Sushi for dinner but Shizuo wasn't expecting who he saw._

"Hey Shizuo wanna dine at Russia Sushi?"

"Sure, maybe Simon had something new to me offer."

 _They went to the restaurant and Tom was greeted by Dennis._

"Tom! Having dinner tonight?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, had anything new?"

"Of course! But you need to come to the other room and leave Shizuo for a while."

"Sure, I don't wanna ruin Shizuo's surprise it rarely happens to him."

 _The two went inside the room while Shizuo waited and after few moments later he heard someone and said:_

"Good evening Shizuo-senpai. Its been two years since we've met..."

 _Shizuo turned around slowly and surprised to see who it was._

"It's been two years since I heard your voice..."

.

.

.

"Vorona..."


	5. Chapter 4-Its been a Long Time

_At Russia Sushi, Shizuo met once again the person that admired him. It was Vorona. She still looked the same but doesn't hunger for power anymore._

"Its been two years since I've heard your voice..."

.

.

.

"Vorona..."

"Yes senpai, its been very long since we've met each other." Vorona replied.

 _Vorona and Shizuo walked slowly towards each other as a sign of remembering the times they've known each other and as they got close, both of them give each other a warm hug but Shizuo's hug quickly warms up Vorona and she said:_

"I've missed you senpai..."

"I've missed you too, Vorona..."

 _Simon, Dennis, and Tom slowly peeked to see what's happening. Simon and Dennis was happy to see the two together again while Tom was surprised to Vorona's return and greeted Vorona._

"Vorona!? Its been a long time! How have you been?"

 _Tom then hugs Vorona while she also hugs her former boss replying:_

"I've been fine Tom-san. How are you with Shizuo-senpai?"

"Oh you know, collecting debts Shizuo accidentally injuring our clients, the usual."

"Hey Tom-san, no need for that obvious detail the three of us always knows it." Shizuo answered.

"I see, so nothing much has changed to you and the city." Vorona realized.

"So when did you came back here in Ikebukuro?" Tom asked.

"I just came here last night Tom-san, I asked Simon and Dennis not to tell you about it because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And it was, you really got me there Vorona. That was something new from you." Shizuo replied.

 _Vorona couldn't help but blush a little at Shizuo._

"Shizuo-senpai..."

 _Simon slowly walked in and happily called everyone's atention._

"Tom-san you came here for dinner right? Why won't we continue the chat while eating, its always good combination. Yes?

"Oh right! I almost forgot, thanks for the dinner Simon!" Tom cheered.

 _Simon served the meals to the guests and continued their chatting with one another but this time Vorona told her stories from around the world and it's wonders._

"So where have you been for the past two years Vorona?" Shizuo asked.

"I've been to many places from Asia to Europe, but my favorite one was when I visited France. I bought some of their perfumes and tested it to myself." Vorona replied.

"Ooohh! So that's why the restaurant smells nice. So what other countries did you visit?" Tom asked.

 _While Vorona is telling her stories, Shizuo couldn't help but to stare at Vorona, smiling like he's feeling lighter again and he thought:_

"There's something I really couldn't tell about her. It's like I'm being lifted or I want to say something to her..."

 _Vorona notices the way Shizuo stare at her and calls his attention._

"Shizuo-senpai? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I uhh got a little drowsy for a while. I haven't slept well..."

"Oh, please get some rest senpai we could continue our conversation next time"

 _The two went home while Simon calls them._

"Come back to Russia Sushi anytime Tom-san! And done forget to tell your friend about it!"

"Sure Simon! I'll invite my other coworkers to your restaurant! See you!"

 _As Simon entered, Vorona asked him about Shizuo acting different recently._

"Simon, can I ask you something about Shizuo-senpai?"

"For the young Lady Vorona? Yes, what do you want to ask about Shizuo-kun?"

"When I was telling my stories, he was looking at me... smiling, like he was happy to see me again."

"Ah! He would probably missed you for a long time because he treats you as one of his close friends."

"Friends... Huh, did Shizuo-senpai had any friends when he as younger?"

"Yes, but his companionship was his hindered by his fighting. Stressing him out by his own nature causing him have a few friends and most people avoiding him."

"Where did you know that information about Shizuo-senpai, Simon?"

"To Tom-san Miss Vorona, they were once in the same school since teenagers."

"Does Shizuo-senpai have any other friends other than Tom-san?"

"Yes young Miss, his name is Dr. Kishitani, an unlicensed underground doctor. He was Shizuo's friend since childhood."

"I see... But does he have any other friend aside from the people you've mentioned?"

 _Simon's cheery behavior shifts to a more serious tone as Vorona asked that question and replied:_

"Unfortunately... those two men were the only friends of Shizuo during his youth..."

 _Vorona was saddened of what she heard about Shizuo's youth. The reality that he never had that many friends during his younger years in his life._

...

.

.

.

"I see... Thank you for answering my questions Simon."

"You're welcome young Miss. We're closing now but you can rest in our apartment since you still don't have your own."

"Appreciated Simon."

 _Vorona went with Simon and Dennis' apartment to spend the night while she was thinking mostly about Shizuo even more._

"Shizuo-senpai... I still want to know more about you..."

 _At an unknown place in Tokyo, two men in an office are taking to each about something important, one sitting on a chair, planning and one standing holding a small envelope._

"So here's what I got from the guards at the airport and it fits the description you've gave to me fits perfectly." Said by the man with an envelope.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Female, Russian, blonde, purple eyes, slightly above average height, and age is around 20s."

"Good work! You deserve a candy for that!"

*sighs* "Are you really sure that you want to continue your unfinished 'business' there?"

"Of course I'll continue my 'business' there! And besides..."

.

.

.

"I may even bring some new friends..."


	6. Chapter 5-Nothing much Has Changed

_A week has passed and Vorona became Tom's bodyguard again because of the duel she promised to Shizuo and she also needs to earn money to buy an apartment to live while she asks Shizuo what's been happening in the city recently._

"Shizuo-senpai, has Ikebukuro experienced any supernatural or colored gang activity when I was gone?"

"Not really. Everything seemed to be peaceful and I guess some gangs decided not to cause trouble. And for some weird creatures, I guess this city's got too much."

"I see. So the city's living up to your name senpai."

 _Vorona smirked a little saying the joke to her senpai while Shizuo lets it pass and smirked replying:_

"That's new from you telling me a little joke. It's really nice somethings really changed from you since you left."

"Thanks for that compliment senpai."

 _Vorona smiled sincerely and as they walked around the city several gangs and individuals talked about her, returning to Ikebukuro._

"Hey! Have you heard about the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"Shizuo's lover is back! Which means if someone or somebody messes in either one of them you're screwed!"

"Is it legit that Shizuo is the illegitimate child of the Awakusu group?"

"What?! Who would've think of that? Only a crackhead would, and who has some proof that he IS the illegitimate child of the group?"

"That's impossible, maybe somebody's just scared shitless about him!"

"Hey! Maybe the Awakusu's just keepin' it quiet, so forget 'bout that and lets focus about his lover."

"The blondie? Shizuo is a chick magnet for sure. Is she from Japan?"

"Of course not idiot! She definitely came from the west, and nobody's born a blondie from birth! And she doesn't look like she got her hair recolored."

"Maybe American? Cuz some of them are blondes right?"

"No no no, obviously she doesn't speak English. Buuuuuu~t she speaks Japanese in a weird way."

"How the heck did you know that? You the chick knows karate right?"

"I sneak up on them dumbass, till she found me and decided to knock me out. Girl got some 'thunder thighs' he he he you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Wait, so how did you managed to hear her speak?"

"I got a debt from them and when she found me and starts askin' me questions, she speaks like a robot!"

"What, like Arnold? *imitates voice* Come with me if you want to live."

"No! She doesn't speak like Arnold alright! More like the girl in touchscreen phones, that's what I remember."

 _As the men talked about Vorona, she and her colleagues was passing by across the street were the small gang is murmuring._

"Guys, she's here, lets go ask h-"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! You'll be dead once his lover walks to you!"

*gulps*... "Ok..."

 _As the debt collectors cross the street, they took a break from their job. Tom's calling their office for clients left while Shizuo and Vorona waited while eating flavored donuts then Vorona asked Shizuo about his past._

"Shizuo-senpai, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How many friends did you have during your childhood and what was your experience with them."

 _Shizuo sighed and remembered the peaceful days he had in his youth._

"Well, Shinra was the only one up to high school and he was really interested in my strength and became an unlicensed doctor. I also met our employer Tom-san during that time, he was a year higher than me and kept my temper on check. He also suggested to dye my hair so nobody would mess with me, and it did work. But he had to go cuz his year ended and my peaceful days as a high schooler ended again. And as Tom-san left my friend Shinra introduced me to person I've hated the most... I tried to kill him immediately after we've met because I felt that he was up to no good. Sometimes he sends gangs on me, and I chased him like hell. I was so God damn mad every time he plays his games on me. So that's how my youth went, how about you? I rarely asked you about your personal life. Can you tell me?"

 _Vorona became silent and thinked about what Simon told her that night. She took a quick breath and explained her youth as well._

"I didn't really had any friends, I only had books to entertain me because my father was always away doing his business with his group, making me emotionless and distant to people. But one day a burglar went in our house, I was scared that time and I lead him into the bathroom where I flooded the bathtub and threw a hairdryer killing him due to electrocution."

 _Shizuo was shocked of what Vorona said and couldn't help but swear to it._

"Damn... Sorry for... Asking you that..."

"Please don't apologize senpai it's alright, I've forgotten it a long time ago."

 _Vorona continued while Shizuo continued listening with feelings of worry and empathy towards Vorona._

"And because of that my father hired Simon and Dennis to train me self defense and weapon handling. As my training was finished I became a battle freak, fighting and killing my father's rival gangs to satisfy my hunger."

"That makes us equal... People who felt a large pain in our youth..." Said Shizuo.

 _Both blondes kept the silence between them showing empathy towards each other. As they finish their food Tom calls them and heads out to their job._

"Where's the next place Tom-san?"

"Its pretty much just a few blocks away from Russia Sushi and I guess this won't be taking too long. So what where you two talking about?"

"We talked about our past experiences so we can learn something from each other."

"Hhhmm? Makes sense because Vorona was didn't really talked to you two years ago, all you guys did was talk about your interests."

"My thoughts where different before, I was only interested in Shizuo-senpai's strength but during my travels I learned that being interested in just Shizuo-senpai alone is lonely."

"We're happy that you're trying new things Vorona maybe we'll spend more time with you around Vorona." Shizuo replied.

"Right. But lets continue our coversation after our work senpai."

 _The trio continued their work till afternoon and as they exited the office Shizuo asks Vorona something._

"Vorona..."

"Yes senpai?"

"Since we finished our job early do you wanna go meet my friend Shinra? He's also works here in Ikebukuro."

"If its ok to your friend senpai. I don't want to disturb him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you. Tom-san you wanna come with us?"

"Maybe I'll pass I still need some rest for tomorrow. See you guys soon!"

"Yeah, take care Tom-san!"

"Shizuo-senpai..."

 _As they went to Shinra's appartment Celty's busy watching a rerun of Yuuhei Hanejima._

"I really liked how Shizuo's younger brother acts his characters even he's expressionless behind the camera." Celty commented.

"It makes you wonder right? Like how many roles he can he play?" Shinra also questioned.

 _*Ding dong*_

"I'll go check it Celty you continue your show. Who is it? Hey! Shizuo what brings you here? And who's your friend?"

"Hey Shinra, I finished my job early and I thought of bringing my junior in work tonight to introduce her to you."

"That's great! Celty! Shizuo's here and he's with his co-worker!"

"Shizuo and his colleague? Interesting, I remember that's his junior."

 _Celty prepares the drinks and Shinra cleans up the table and starts their leisurely chat. But as Vorona sat down and saw Celty she was surprised to see her._

"So, what's your name Miss?" Shinra asked.

"...! Vorona..."

"Hmm, Vorona? Well I'm Dr. Kishitani Shinra, pleased to meet you!"

"...Pleased to meet you too..."

*types* "I'm Celty Sturluson, nice to meet you."

"...Pleased to meet you Celty-san..."

"So you've been working with Shizuo two years ago huh? Tell me how's your experience working with him?" Shinra asked.

"I had a good time working with Shizuo-senpai as his junior. He showed me some information that I don't usually read in books."

"Oh so you're a bookworm! Do you rarely go outside just like anybody?" Celty questioned.

"Well in my childhood, but I soon go outside sometimes as the time past and I always carry a book with me."

"Well two years ago where we first worked with each other she speaks in this proper or you could say logical way. It never really bothered me and I just played along with Vorona. The reason behind it was her father didn't really have enough time for her, he was doing a lot of business." Shizuo answered.

"I see, from what kind of books do you read?"

"It varies from Encyclopedias to Almanacs, sometimes from sciences to machinery."

"Wow! You really love books do you! Well Celty here loves watching tv, surfing the net and playing video games. You could say she's a couch potato- AHH! Celty! I was just joking, hehe."

"Oh, sorry Vorona. Its a habit of mine especially when Shinra teases me."

"And we're currently in a relationship with each other! Isn't wonderful!"

"I see... Celty-san, can we have chat between the two of us?"

Celty: *Sure Vorona, let's talk at the balcony. And Shinra, don't disturb us ok?*

"Yes my dear! What do you think they're talking about?"

"I'd rather not know..."

 _The two women head to the balcony and the headless woman asked._

"Is there something wrong Vorona?"

"Celty-san why are you wearing a helmet inside your apartment?"

"Uhh, its a bit weird or scary if I remove my helmet."

"Its okay Celty-san I'll keep this as a secret."

"Okay, here goes nothing..."

 _Celty opened her helmet's visor and as to no surprise Vorona knew she was the Headless Rider_

"So it was you... The Headless Rider..."

"I thought you were gonna be scared. You don't have keep it as a secret Shinra and Shizuo knows it too."

"Celty-san I want to apologize."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I was the woman who set up a tripwire ahead of you."

...

.

"I remember that day, that was the first time I also saw you."

"It was two years ago the time I haven't met Shizuo-senapi. I was power hungry at that time and I targeted you first because I was fascinated to you as an urban legend. Please forgive me."

"Vorona... Its okay. That was the past and what matters now is that you're meeting new people to start over again."

"Celty-san... Thank you..."

 _The two hugged each other as a sign of reconciliation and headed back inside to continue the conversation._

 _Somewhere in Tokyo a meeting between two men is happening in an office. One covered in the shadows one wearing a suit. The suited asked if he's getting the right information he wanted._

"Are you sure this is the person we were looking for?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you fine gentleman?"

"I'm doubting ya. Ya think you could mess with us easily, Hah! Just because info we could trust you!"

"Why won't you take a look and see if it matches yours?"

 _The man covered in shadows then passes an envelope with the words written on it spelling: "Mocktail". The suited man then opens the envelope and took a picture in his suit that matches the same person in the envelope._

"Well, you did a fine job finding her..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orihara Izaya..."

"At your service... Sir..."

 _Update:_

 _Hey guys Kryu here so some of you may have noticed the changes in recent chapters. The reason is it feels more natural after I read the earlier versions. Anyway, I'm not yet sure if I could upload the next chapter I still need tome for ideas. So thank you guys for reading this rework of my fanfic and I'll see you next time ^_^._


	7. Chapter 6-What's Gotten into You?

As the two girls have their private conversation, Shinra decided to ask Shizuo some questions about his history with Vorona.

"So…. How did you two met each other?"

"Hmm? Well we've met each other when we were at Simon's two years ago. She was just standing there watching something?"

"Who could be that person she was watching?"

"I dunno… but she knew Simon and Dennis."

"So who called her attention first?"

"Tom-san did…"

"What?! Shizuo, you've let your senpai steal your chance of love!?"

"Don't…"

"I'm just kidding Shizuo! And then what happened next?"

"She kinda dismisses Tom-san."

"Oh! So you still have a chance at love! Don't lose hope Shizuo!"

"Shinra... Can you not?"

Shizuo was close to breaking some but fortunately Celty and Vorona came back to themand took a seat, continuing their conversation.

"Shizuo-senpai, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Shira's just bugging me here..."

"What's the thing that he was bugging you?"

"Well... Its about you, and how we've met..."

"Right! You haven't told me on how you've met Shizuo."

"Well... I've met senpai when he visited Simon's restaurant for lunch."

"So as you saw Shizuo did your heart skipped a beat as his silky blonde hair and hazel brown eyes all hidden in a blue pair of shades makes you wonder who is th- AHH!"

Shinra teased Vorona only to be elbowed by Celty.

Vorona couldn't help but blush to the teases Shinra said about Shizuo, looking away a little bit at Vorona while gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"Vorona please forgive Shinra, he always likes teasing people."

"Yup and why you asked? Because we've been in a relationship for a while now!"

"Celty-san can you tell me your story on how you've met Dr. Kishitani?"

"Oh we've almost forgot! Okay, so here's how me and Celty met each other!"

Shinra told Vorona their first encounter with each other to Celty's Irish origin to their antics as a couple. As Vorona listens Shizuo stares at her when he had the chance. He knows she's still coping up with the outside world and helping her cope up makes Shizuo happy that he's helping someone without the use of violence. A common trait that Shizuo couldn't avoid. But as Shinra finishes his story, he "accidentally" spilled his drink at Vorona. Shizuo noticed it and felt something sketchy about Shinra.

"Oops! Sorry Vorona, my hand slipped!"

"Oh really, Shinra? I just saw you purposely did that!"

Before Shizuo could even continue Shinra immediately did it again but this time Shizuo pulled Vorona's chair but she almost fell down. Good thing was Shizuo catches her, lover's carry style.

"You okay Vorona?"

"I'm fine senpai, my top's just wet."

"Here, cover yourself with my vest. You might get a cold."

"You don't need to do that senpai, I'll be okay."

"No, I'll get you some shirt to wear."

"My my Shizuo! Such care you're showing to your coworker!" Shinra teased.

"One more Shinra, and I'll send you to a real doctor..."

Shinra gulped and points out where to get some clothes for Vorona.

"Ok... In my room, tall cabinet, top shelf, behind the lab coats..."

As Shizuo went to Shinra's room, he decided to ask Vorona some questions about her.

"So Vorona, what made you so interested in Shizuo? Is there something that you want from him?"

Vorona doesn't want to talk about her interest in Shizuo so she instead made up an alibi.

"I was interested on how senpai manages his work and how he handles it."

"I see... So you wanted to know on how he handle his taxes? Is that what caught your interest?"

"... Yes..."

"Well... It's really hard to earn money here in Japan. You don't really get paid enough to pay your expensive taxes."

As Shinra was to explain more about money in Japan, Shizuo came back with an odd t-shirt.

"Hey Shinra, I found this outgrown shirt that might Vorona. Huh? What's with that face?"

"SHIZUO! Please don't give her that it's embarrasing!"

"Hmm... Why is it folded inside out?"

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T FOLD IT!"

Shinra tried to stop Shizuo but he was easily overpowered by the bartender and fell back to his seat.

"Ohhh, so this is when you tried so hard to impress Celty back in middle school."

"Why Shizuo?"

"Karma's a bitch Shinra and you know it."

Shizuo ended up unfolding the shirt with a large seam on the front and reveals Shinra's name written on it. Shinra ended up whimpering in shame while Celty hugs him for comfort.

"Why is Dr. Kishitani's name written on on it senpai?"

"Well this is his team shirt when we had our sports festival back in middle school."

"What happened to Dr. back then?"

"Well... He joined many games back, then game time for relay happened and when its his turn he ran really fast but he exhausted himself immediately and ended up slipping and tumbling down the field and ripped open his shirt because he's not that athletic."

Shinra stopped whimpering and stood up and said:

"Shizuo, you meanie! And because of that I challenge you to duel of a random set of party games!"

"… Ooookay. But where's the board games you were talking about?"

"... I really didn't plan this from the start. But I'll be back to get them!"

"Hey Vorona, you can change your clothes now while Shinra's not around."

"Okay..."

Vorona went to bathroom to change clothes while Shinra entered his room to find his old board games. While they were away, Shizuo asked Celty on what they've talked about.

"So what did you three talked about?"

"Well, Shinra asked Vorona about why she got into your job and said that she was interested on you managed your work."

"Huh… That's weird…"

"Is there something wrong Shizuo?"

Before Shizuo could reply Shinra came back breathing heavily followed by Vorona who changed her clothes.

"Ha…. Ha… ha… You made me do this Shizuo! You made me remind my shameful past, figuratively! Now I challenge you to a game that requires precise movements and concentration-"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you cut to the chase and tell me what we're playing?"

"Fine! We're playing Jenga."

"Never heard of it…"

"What?! How didn't you know that?"

"Becaues I'm always doing work all the time allright."

"Then…! Nevermind, the rules are to make the tower higher by using the blocks placed between the tower and if it falls you lose!"

"That's it? No other gimmicks?"

"Yup nothing else!"

"I'm doubting you…"

"Don't worry Shizuo I'll let you go first."

Shinra let Shziuo first who had a hard time removing the blocks slowly while Shinra removes them effortlessly.

"What's wrong Shizuo? Having a hard time?"

"You purposely choose this game so you could see me mad, huh?!"

"Of course! You showed my t-shirt that brought back my embarassing memories!"

Time flys by and so does the pieces on the Jenga tower. Shinra's turn just finished and Shizuo thinks which block will he remove.

"Nervous, Shizuo?"

"Shut up! I can't concentrate!"

Shizuo saw a two blocks together, one on the middle and one on the side. He pulls this out slowly but the tower also moved and fell.

"Ah….!"

"Ha! Take that Shizuo!"

"You're lucky because you're a doctor…"

"Hey Shizuo, we still have to play another one!"

"And what is this second game?"

"Games of the Generals!"

Shinra showed the box up high as he exclaimed.

"So... its a board game like snakes and ladders?" Shizuo guessed.

"It's a... game! Where you uhhh... I really don't know. I never even played it yet."

"Its a game inspired by chess Dr. Kishitani but it simulates armies that fought during wars. But the way you place each other's piece is rather different from chess and instead both player's randomly place them in whatever they want but they cannot look at each other's pieces." Vorona answered.

"Ohhh so how do you eliminate your opponents pieces Vorona?" Shinra asked.

"Eliminating pieces has ranking rule where it determines which piece has a higher rank or lower rank, but certain ranks can eliminate higher ranks or capture the flag in order to win the game."

"So this flag piece is the king when it comes to this game huh? Neat…" Shizuo replied.

"So does it only need two players Vorona? Because I can't wait to see Shizuo frustrated again!"

"Why you…"

"Well it needs two players competing to each other while another one will be the Arbiter, who'll check the pieces that attacks the other of who has the advantage."

"OK! But since your the one reading who knows the rules Vorona. How about you'll be the Arbiter!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Hey Shinra, why Vorona, she might not like being the Arbiter."

"Ohhh? Are you defending your sweet little kohai? Is it because she's not yet used to social interaction to other people besides you?"

Shizuo blushed yet somehow a bit frustrated at the taunt Shinra he said to him and Vorona. Shizuo shrugged it off and replied to him in a menacing voice.

"Aaaalllright Shinra…. since you like your games fun… I'll try to play a nice fair game tonight…"

"Whatever you say so Shizuo."

Shinra almost lost his cool as Shizuo had enough of his taunts.

"So Vorona is it okay for you to be the arbiter?"

"Its alright for me senpai."

"OK, I'll go first this time Shizuo!"

"Oh senpai before you two start the game, I want you two to read the ranks of the pieces and their weaknesses to each other."

"Thanks for that Vorona."

Both Shinra and Shizuo read the instructions and arranged their pieces to whatever they want and started the game. Shinra places his first piece then followed by Shizuo. Neither of them know which to pick and where to attack or defend.

"Uhhh…. Shizuo….?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you even-"

"No…. I don't know…"

Time passes by and Shinra gained the upper hand midway to the game.

"Well now…. Even equally confused I still have luck eh, Shizuo?"

"Luck my ass.." Shizuo mumbled.

Overtime, Shizuo slowly turn the tables to Shinra who got a bit overconfident to the situation. Shinra took his turn and immediately tried to eliminate Shizuo's.

"So… Shizuo… Which of us two will be the victor?"

"Shut up…"

Vorona reaches out to which piece gets eliminate. Shinra gasped in excitement while Shizuo worries for a bit.

"So Vorona, does this intelligent doctor already win this match?"

"Well… Doctor you don't Dr. Kishitani."

"Ehh?"

"I tricked you into thinking my private was my flag and I noticed that you used your flag a lot when I took out both of your spies."

"Ehhh?! NO! I can't believe that Shizuo bested me by memorizing my pieces!"

"See! Overconfidence could lead you to danger."

"Fine! I guess it always had to end up like this!"

"What're you talking about Shinra?"

"You'll see Shizuo. Hey Celty is the "charm" still in the fridge?"

"Its still there... Why would you want to bring that thing now?"

"Oh, I just wanted to test Shizuo if he can stood up as a man to Vorona."

"What are you up to Shinra? And what's this "charm"you're talking about?"

"You'll see..."

Shinra got up excitedly and went to the kitchen and got something on the fridgeand on the drawers.

"THIS! Is what I mean by charm."

Shinra placed a bottle of beer and a few shot glasses on the table.

"Hey Shinra, you know that I don't drink right?"

"Yeah! And I thought of playing a game involving this bottle of beer."

"What kind of game?"

"We'll be citing the alphabet backwards but we'll both take a shot glass before reciting and take turns when we finished reciting. Twenty for us and whoever forgots or cites the wrong letter loses."

"I guess I'll pass, besides none if even drink..."

"Oh really Shizuo? Or is that an excuse that you don't wanna drink?"

"You're crossing the line there Shinra..."

"Oh I know Shizuo, I'm waiting..."

"... Fine, I accept this game of yours."

Both of them are determined of winning this drinking game.

"And one last thing... Whoever loses must say something about your partner's positve characteristics."

"Deal..."

"So who goes first Shizuo?"

"I'll go..."

Shinra fills up their shot glasses and started the countdown.

"Ok. 3... 2... 1... Start!"

Both of them take turns in reciting and drinking their shots while and Shizuo cited the alphabet correctly while Shinra does the same. The second and third shot passed and both of them noticed that the beer kicked in by the fourth shot but they continued while feeling dizzy the more they drink. Ten shots has passed and Shizuo finished citing and starts taunting Shinra.

"Hey Shinra! *hic* Ya feelin' defeated already?"

"I say Nay! I *hic* nay shall not beeeh defeeeted by you!"

"What areee ya waitin' for, SING!" *hic*

"Z, Y, X, W... uhhhh Vee, Uuuuooo, Tee, Essssssshhhhh, Rrrr..."

As Shinra pauses for a while he holds his mouth and starts making noises. Celty immediately opens a plastic bag which she prepared and tilts Shinra's head to it while he releases his vomit. He breathes and heavily and shouts:

"Ayyyyye! It's a tie and I win the game!"

"You fuckin' cheater, you skipped Q to B so ya lose!"

"I shouted it when I was vomiting ya dummy!"

"Cheater! All I heard was Blargagahgahgahlaragragagh muffled by the plastic!"

Celty facepalmed while Vorona felt awkward as the two argued.

"Fiiiine! I lose and what I can say to my Celty is... You look beautiful without a head!"

Celty lightly tapped Shinra appreciating what he said while struggling to complete his sentence.

"And uhhh... uhh... I..."

*thud*

Shinra fell face flat on the table while Celty pets his back.

"I woooooon! *hic* you filthy cheater. *hic* Take that nerd!"

Celty grabbed Shinra and replied:

"You should sit on the couch Shizuo, don't worry I'll be taking Shinra to his bed and Vorona help him and don't be shy to call me if something's wrong or if you need some help."

"Okay..."

Celty went to Shinra's bedroom leaving the two alone. Vorona helped out Shizuo sat down at the couch and starts mumbling something.

"I also wanted to say some adorable things 'bout Vorona..."

"Huh? Senpai are you saying something? Please speak up."

Shizuo leans closer to Vorona's face and continues mumbling.

"I want to say some nice things 'bout you like *hic* 'scuse me, your silky blonde hair paired with your deep purple eyes while being expressive with your soft tender lips..."

Vorona smirks a little as an act of appreciation.

"You're drunk senpai, please get some rest."

"How 'bout no? I really want to... do... more... *hic* "

Shizuo leans closer to Vorona while she leans away but Shizuo continues till he cornered Vorona at edge.

"Senpai... You need to get some rest."

He continued to be stubborn until Vorona tried to push him away. Unfortunately Shizuo didn't like it and took off his shades and continues.

"Senpai! You're drunk! You really need some rest!"

"Heh... It's really nice to see that you're annoyed by this point...

"What are you saying senpai?"

"But, if you say so... Vorona..."

"Huh?"

Shizuo pushed Vorona down at the sofa then positions himself on top of her. Vorona saw his eye's desiring something. She was confused on what's happening and what she's feeling at that moment.

.

.

.

"Vorona..."

"Yes... Senpai?"

"When did you grow cat ears?"

"Huh?"

Vorona looked beside him only to see Celty near Shizuo's shoulder.

"O-Oh I uhhh... I was gonna ask if you guys wanna stay in here for the night, since Shizuo's drunk and it's dangerous if you'll go home like that!" Celty replied nervously.

"Huh? Don't mind it Celty I'm not that sleepy at-"

*oofmp*

Celty froze up for a bit and Vorona got more confused on what she's feeling. It's because that Shizuo fell asleep and landed on Vorona's chest. Vorona tried moving Shizuo up but because he was already huggging her.

.

.

.

"I'll be helping you with you first Vorona."

As Celty helped Vorona get Shizuo off on her she both gave Shizuo a pillow and a blanket while sha gave Vorona a pillow.

"So... You wanna share beds tonight?"

Vorona nodded and went to sleep. At the bed Celty asked Vorona.

"Vorona?"

"...Yes, Celty-san?"

"Does it still bug you?"

"On what happened earlier?"

"Yes. But is Shizuo nice to you?"

"Yes, he gave me a treat once. Saying that its his first time having a junior co-worker in his job."

"I see, I guess he was really happy that you became his junior."

"Yes. I think he was. Goodnight Celty-san."

"Goodnight Vorona."

Morning.

Shizuo wakes up in the couch with his shades on table where him and Shinra played some boardgames and drank together. He heard some noises at the bathroom where Shinra continues to vomit while having a headache. Shizuo went inside after Shinra finishes throwing up and wash his face. Suddenly he felt his stomach turning upside down.

"Shinra... You fucking nerd... Ughh..."

He just threw up like Shinra. After vomiting he saw Celty outside Shinra's room and told him what happened last night. And as Celty was explaining Vorona finished her breakfast and went to Celty only to find her speaking to Shizuo who's embarassed while covering his mouth with his fist. Shizuo looked to the right only to see Vorona blushing. A slight pause between the two happened and Shizuo slowly went to Vorona while she looked away from him.

"Vorona..."

Shizuo stutters to Vorona on what happened last night saying:

"I'm sorry...that I did some things about you, and fell... asleep on you..."

.

.

.

"Its okay senpai..."

"Huh?"

Shizuo scratched his head in confusion after hearing what Vorona said, but she replied:

"I guess what happened last night was unavoidable senpai... But I learned that having fun doesn't have to be fighting which I always crave for, but it could be something as calming like what happened last night."

"Vorona..."

"Thank you for letting know your friends senpai."

"Huh, your welcome Vorona."

Hey guys I'm back and I want to talk about the chapter updates. Usually I post a chapter and maybe within 2-3 weeks I would update it with more content, like what should've happened to this chapter but it didn't. So I'm not gonna announce any updates with a date because I would be lazy to do it at that time or I'm burnt out of ideas. So I hope this clears things up and thank you for reading 😃.


	8. Update

Hey guys I'm back with an update. I know this maybe repetitive but I want to clear up on what I said last time in the last chapter. The fanfic's gonna be in a hiatus because my first senior high/college semester has begun but I've brainstormed some ideas to add in the latest chapter. The problem is I don't have the time to do it. I'll try to post an update on when the new chapter. So that's all I wanted to say and thank you for understanding :D.


End file.
